Reality Bites
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas aisladas,escritas para la comunidad LJ [drabbles30min]. Incluyen cualquier personaje, rating y situación.
1. Mosca atrapada

Hola!  
Bueno, he vuelto, y esta vez es algo...distinto. Son viñetas que participan en la comunidad LJ drabbles30min, muy recomendable .  
Aparecerá cualquier personaje, en cualquier rating y/o situación, así que prevenidos quedáis.

Éste primero es sobre Mérope. Personaje interesante y poco investigado a la hora de escribir. así que aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**MOSCA ATRAPADA  
**  
La mosca revoloteaba incesantemente, pegándose una y otra vez contra la ventana de cristal, demasiado sucia para dejar ver la realidad. Pobre insecto, abrumado por el interior, deseoso de salir al exterior, poniendo su vida en juego. Cansino sonido el de sus alas, hastiadas del dolor y la soledad.

Contemplaba día a día como sus ilusiones se resquebrajaban, rotas en mil pedazos, y aún así, día a día acudía a aquella ventana, como la mosca. Encerradas. A la merced de dos seres sin alma, sin más posesión que su propio odio.

Su padre, inmerso en viejas glorias de antaño, destiladas con el más irracional de los sentimientos. Su hermano, agónico de locura y demencia. Ella, consumida en el pozo de su desdicha. El orgullo de un loco.

Versos monótonos repetidos hasta la saciedad. Ambición y astucia. ¿De que le servían a ella?. Una vieja casa destartalada, aislada de la sociedad era su hogar. Un interior con muebles rotos, viejos y destartalados acogía a quienes día a día le anulaban todo sueño, todo atisbo de felicidad.

Por eso se sentaba en el banco, y oculta tras las cortinas, contemplaba el exterior desde la ventana. Le veía, en su carruaje, con sus ropas y sus modales. _Su príncipe_.

Mérope creció creyendo en los cuentos de hadas por necesidad. No se resignaba a creer que el mundo era como su familia. No todos podrían ser tan mezquinos, tan crueles. No todos llevarían la locura hasta ese extremo. _Él no era así._

Pero de nuevo, como la mosca tropezaba con el cristal, Mérope sentía como la apartaban de la ventana, sin palabras zalameras, a golpes e insultos; sentía como era despreciada y humillada por su propio hermano. su padre, sentado en un sofá, lo consentía. Porque Mérope era _débil_, y el honor de la familia no dependía de ella, con su amor por aquel estúpido muggle y sus sueños románticos.

Si había de ser a golpes como lo aprendería, que así fuera.

Y mientras, la mosca continuaba invariablemente su trayecto hacia la ventana , tropezando de nuevo con el cristal, y cayendo mareada hasta el suelo.


	2. Cobardía

Hola de nuevo!  
Aquí traigo otra de las viñetas de la comunidad.  
Gracias a Joanne y Mile por leerlo y por comentarme  
Como siempre, los dineros y personajes son de Rowling, los desbarres son míos.  
Nada más, creo. Espero que os guste, ya que es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos.

* * *

**COBARDÍA**  
Sábado. Cercano a la medianoche. Por la mañana se jugó el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin. A la hora de comer, descubrí lo afortunado que soy al tener a Hermione como amiga. A media tarde me di cuenta que yo la quiero como algo más. Media hora más tarde decidí celebrarlo. 

Y aquí estoy. Borracho como una cuba, con whisky de fuego que ha traído Seamus, sentado en la alfombra de la Sala Común, cantando viejas canciones irlandesas. Gran tipo este Finnegann. Dice que todo buen irlandés tiene que saber emborracharse con whisky y cantar viejas canciones a voz en grito. El tío de mi madre es del centro de Cork, luego, aunque sea mínima, sangre irlandesa corre por mis venas. Seamus dice que es suficiente, que incluso con soñar con la verde Irlanda, ya se pueden cantar canciones.

No tengo mucha idea de lo que demonios está diciendo, porque ha empezado a hablar en gaélico. Yo sigo cantando la historia de la Morrigan y pienso en Hermione. Sacudo la cabeza fuertemente. No se puede ser un Weasley y estar tirado en una alfombra borracho. ¡Al menos, si estás borracho, diviértete! Es como estar escuchando las voces de Fred y George en la cabeza. así que me acerco a Seamus y le digo que me voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo, a gritarles a las paredes y a patinar por las escaleras.

Parece que le gusta la idea, o algo parecido, porque ambos salimos dando tumbos y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo. Él sigue cantando a voces canciones del muelle de Kyntire , y yo le acompaño. Si voy a hacer el ridículo prefiero no gritar nada de Hermione. Pero me doy cuenta que ya he dicho su nombre, y Seamus, por muy borracho que esté, es irlandés, y es listo y se ha dado cuenta. Empieza a revolotear y danzar alrededor de mí, intentando parecer una mariposa, pero solo consigue caerse escaleras abajo, mientras se le oye aún algo de Granger y Weasley.

Ya se ha levantado, y sigue gritando. Los cuadros animados, le miran amenazadoramente y le ordenan que se calle. Pero no les hace caso, y vuelve a bailar. Yo sigo cantándole la canción del Muelle, y ahora los cuadros también me gritan a mí.

Seamus farfulla que es mejor que salgamos afuera gritar y bailar, porque aquellos cuadros deben ser viejos amargados ingleses que no saben que es una buena fiesta irlandesa. Digo que lo farfulla porque él está más borracho que yo y habla demasiado atropellado como para entenderle algo.

Me ataca una oleada de sensatez, impropia de un Weasley borracho y observo que no podemos salir, porque es de noche y está nevando, dejando de lado el detalle de que una enorme puerta nos lo impide. Me siento en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras se me van pasando los efectos del whisky. ahora que lo pienso, tampoco bebí tanto. quise celebrar mi descubrimiento, pero sin Harry o Hermione, una fiesta no es lo mismo.

Así que aquí estoy, en mi gastado pijama de rayas azules, con mis pies helados, porque Finnegann dijo que para hacer locuras hay que ir descalzo, y sin poder salir afuera.

Miro por la ventana y entono una canción antigua que mi padre le cantaba a mi madre. No es irlandesa, no sé de donde la habrán sacado. Solo pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría poder cantársela a Hermione en aquel momento.

Y mientras, Seamus sigue dando vueltas, también en pijama y descalzo como yo, pero mucho más borracho, porque él si que es irlandés, y nunca será tan cobarde como para emborracharse cuando su mejor amiga le diga que no quiere salir con él.


	3. Suciedad

Bueno, creo que he decidido subirlas todas de una vez. Será mejor para mí y para el que lo quiera leer, porque sino, sé que tardaré demasiado.  
Así que aquí está la tercera.  
Los dineros y personajes son de Rowling, los desbarres, míos.

* * *

**SUCIEDAD  
**Parecía como si le faltara suelo bajo sus zapatos para poder ir más rápido, para poder correr más, para poder llegar a tiempo. Sus ropas, sucias y gastadas, ondeaban por el viento, y se empapaban por al lluvia. Sus ropas y él, porque, realmente no había centímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviera mojado. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su fina y blanca piel, como si quisieran limpiarla, lavar algún sucio secreto oculto bajo ella. Si ellas supieran. Quizás lo sabían, y por eso lo hacían.  
El viento hacía que su pelo, que alguna vez fue castaño y sedoso, ondeara sin ningún tipo de control sobre su cara. Estaba mal decirlo, pero la suciedad del barro, lo había vuelto duro y áspero, y al rozar su rostro, le hacia daño. Le dolía.

No sabia como hacer para que su corazón volviera a latir a ritmo normal. Sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, notaba todas y cada una de las venas de su cuerpo, el martilleo era constante, continuo, ni siquiera escuchaba las voces de los pocos que estaban en el Callejón Diagón. Los veía, difusos entre la niebla, la lluvia…pero no los oía. tan solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, a un ritmo vertiginoso, que trataba de imponerse en la velocidad de sus pasos. Era el latido de la muerte.  
Demasiado cercana estaba como para detenerse a pedir disculpas. Dejo a la niña en el suelo, con sus libros mojándose y ensuciándose en el barro, y siguió corriendo, como alma que lleva el Diablo. Nunca más sentido había tenido aquella frase que en aquel momento.

Por fin llegó ante las pequeñas escaleras que le conducían a un mugriento y escondido callejón. Odiaba aquel sitio, con toda su alma.¿tenia alma aun? No era momento para preguntárselo, debía seguir andando y llegar al lugar de su cita. A lo lejos podía ver aun una oscura figura, que destacaba entre las demás. Mientras recorría los pocos metros que los separaban podía ver, escondidos entre las oscuras grietas del callejón rostros que helarían la sangre hasta al mismismo Diablo. de seguro perseguirían a cualquier persona honrada en sus pesadillas, pero, inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que él no era ninguna persona honrada, y no tenia nada que temer.

En sus dos últimas zancadas llego ante la figura, alta y derecha, de Severus Snape. Apoyado sobre la pared exterior de la taberna, con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro cetrino. No le dejo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, no debía.

Snape extendió la mano hacia arriba, y recibió un paquete pequeño, atado toscamente con un lazo. Gruño levemente y le miro a los ojos. Mirada cansada, parpados caídos…solo alguien que estuviera luchando por salvar su vida tendría esa mirada.  
Solo alguien como él se arrastraría hacia el profundo infierno para poder seguir siendo un poco más humano una vez al mes. Un poco menos bestia. Un poco más Remus.

El muchacho débil, que había venido corriendo, urgido por la necesidad, recibió de la oscura figura un tarrito, con un liquido verde en el interior. Inmediatamente, Snape desapareció y le dejo allí solo, mientras la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, aun mas.

Pero Remus sabía que su alma jamás quedaría limpia. Jamás. Por que acababa de venderla. A su mayor enemigo, a su salvador. Y eso no podría lavarlo por más agua de lluvia que le mojara.

Entonces, se dejo caer al suelo, con las rodillas llenas de barro y lloró.


	4. La peor noche

Hola de nuevo!  
Estáis ante la v´ñeta que más me ha gustado, de las que he hecho hasta el momento. No por cómo saliera, sino, el ambiente, o lospersonajes...no tengo muy claro la razón, pero me gusta mucho.  
Debo advertiros, que, tal y como se pedía en el reto, contiene necrofilia, pero no es nada repugnante. Quiero decir, está tratado desde el angst, no es nada crudo. pero aún así, advierto, por si acaso.  
Como siempre y para no variar, derechos, dineros y personajes de Rowling, desbarres, de Nott.

* * *

**LA PEOR NOCHE**

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso entro en la casa, no iba solo. En el viejo jardín, un destacado grupo de seguidores le esperaban. La tarea era solo para El. Los trapos sucios para ellos.  
Severus Snape sintió como el fogonazo verde le atravesaba el alma. El corazón. En ese momento, tras la blanca máscara dejó caer las primeras lagrimas, y justo entonces, el cielo lloró. Miles de gotas de tristeza cayeron al suelo, empapando su túnica negra, su cuerpo. Se sintió el más sucio y vil ser de la tierra sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver su cabello rojizo ondear al aire, ni su dulce sonrisa, aunque fuera para Potter.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando un grito les despertó de sus pensamientos. Algo le ocurría al Lord. Era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en la casa. Todos corrieron al interior, a socorrer a su Señor, mientras los más cercanos daban órdenes. A él, que siempre se había mantenido al margen, Malfoy le dijo algo, pero no estuvo seguro de escucharlo bien. Tan solo pensó en una cosa.

En un momento como aquel, donde todo eran caos y gritos, él subió lentamente las escaleras, entro en la habitación y la vio. Oía como los demás se iban, gritando demasiadas cosas como para entenderlas. No le importaba. Ella estaba allí. Por fin. Los dos solos.

Se acercó hasta la cama, donde su cuerpo inerte había adoptado una extraña postura. Le acarició el rostro, el pecho, su delicada y final piel….Lentamente, como quien contempla una obra de arte la desnudó, admirando su belleza. Fría, y sin vida, pero belleza siempre.

Se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, no era su cerebro quien ordenaba, no era su razón…era su corazón y el deseo oculto durante tantos años quien le hicieron colocarse encima de ella, aun vestido, sintiendo como su fría piel entraba en contacto con su cuerpo, cubierto y mojado por la lluvia. No pensaba, sentía que otro ser actuaba por él, y se colaba en ella, pegándose a su cuerpo, besando una y otra vez sus labios. Ya no eran dulces las caricias, ya no era feliz el momento en que se sentía dentro de ella, ya no estaba viva para gemir y gritar su nombre. Empujó aun con mas fuerza, queriendo devolverla a la vida con cada embestida, pero no había nada que hacer. Estaba muerta, y era por su culpa.

Aún sin salir de su interior, hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, repitiendo en susurros su nombre y llorando por su amor perdido.

Afuera tronaba ferozmente, como eco de la masacre cometida. Nubes plomizas, lluvia incesante, aire frío….aquella había sido la peor noche para morir, la peor noche para amar.


	5. Traicionada

Advierto al que lea esto que contiene violación y algún elemento no muy agradable, pero nada crudo, cumplñiendo con las bases del reto.  
Me costó un poco escribirla, y al final, creo que logré el objetivo.  
Ya sabéis que ni los personajes ni nada de eso es mío, yo solo los hago desbarrar.

* * *

**TRAICIONADA**  
Le dolía el alma, le dolía el corazón…todo. Ella entera era llaga.  
Salió corriendo, a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar del viento. a pesar de que no podía. ¿Desde cuando ella hacía caso de las prohibiciones? No debía hacer tantas cosas que ya estaban hechas…y otras tantas quedaban por hacer.

Sus pasos acelerados, movidos por el corazón roto le condujeron al interior del Bosque. Prohibido. Sólo cuando escucho crujir ramas a su espalda se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y de que realmente no debía estar allí. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió una respiración a su espalda. No del todo humana, se parecía más bien a un gruñido, algo que procediera de un animal. Aquello _no_ era una persona.  
Se giró, lenta y cautelosamente, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y lo vio. Ante ella se encontraba una mole, oscura como la propia noche de la que sólo podía distinguir sus ojos. Dos centelleantes puntos color de fuego reflejaban el ansia que consumía aquel ser. ¿Hambre quizás? Lujuria más bien.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a moverse y la bestia ya estaba a un palmo suyo, oliéndola, deleitándose con su perfume. Olor a vida, olor a mujer. Olor a _inocencia_.

En un rápido movimiento, la muchacha trató de huir, pero para aquel entonces, ya estaba tirada en el suelo y con aquel ser encima. Le sorprendió escuchar una voz, por más gutural que fuera, que decía su nombre. Parecía que lo que demonios fuera aquello le _conocía_. Le deseaba.

No había posibilidad de escapatoria, luchaba y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y tan solo recibía arañazos y heridas lacerantes en su piel. El olor de la sangre encendió aún más las fuerzas de aquella criatura, que lamía sin cesar su cuerpo, aún cubierto de la túnica y su uniforme.

Sus lágrimas le inundaban el rostro, y notaba como su corazón latía desaforadamente, sin tregua. Fue entonces cuando contempló su rostro. Un haz de luna le iluminó, y pudo distinguir que entre las facciones del hombre lobo se escondía un hombre, unos ojos, inyectados en deseo y una boca que se relamía ante su presa.

La muchacha, en vista de que su fin estaba cercano, gritó fuertemente, hasta la desesperación. Aún más cuando noto, entre los pliegues de su falda, el áspero tacto de aquel ser. Sentía sus manos recorriendo su sexo, y se sintió traicionada cuando se supo húmeda. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, provocándole sudores, que desde luego no eran de miedo. _Traicionada_ por su propio cuerpo.

El hombre lobo lo supo, y aprovechando el momento, penetró a la joven e inocente victima que se retorcía debajo suya, presa del placer y del terror.

Tan solo se escuchaban gritos y aullidos aquella noche en el bosque, mientras la joven se aferraba fuertemente a su falda, echa jirones, mientras una fuerza sobrehumana se introducía en ella, con fuertes embestidas. La estaba destrozando, era consciente, pero no podía evitar sentir placer en aquello. Incluso en las heridas que le producía al desgarrar su piel. Incluso al sentirse humillada, ultrajada…tan solo porque su propio cuerpo la había traicionado.


	6. Tan sólo soy

Bueno, de momento, ésta es la última que subo. Espero que haya más convocatorias en breve...cofffJoannecoffMilecoff..  
Sinceramente, creo que, a pesar de que lo intenté, no cumple con las condiciones que pedía el reto, pero esta pareja merece una viñeta y más, así que, a pesar de eso, la subo. Porque realmente me gustó mucho :)  
De paso, la he incluído también en mi primera tabla de 30viciosbajo el claim "Slytherin House". Ya os hablaré más adelante de esto  
Nada nuevo si os digo que nada de esto, ni personajes ni dineros, ni derechos me pertenecen...son todos de Rowling.

* * *

**TAN SÓLO SOY ...**  
Cabello rubio, largo, impoluto, perfecto. Raya al medio y mechones bien definidos. Capa y uniforme siempre alisado, ni una solo arruga. Sobrio, recto. ¿Quién sino él podría ser?

Me miro a mí mismo y me doy lástima. Eso es decir poco. Tan solo con mi cabello la doy asco, mi rostro no contribuye, y evito hablar de mis ropas, demasiado sucias.

Era imposible que nadie se fijara en mí con algún fin…positivo. Mucho menos ella. Obvio. Mi ángel solo se podía ir con él. Al fin y al cabo¿no era Lucifer un ángel caído?

No había forma en la que yo pudiera demostrar mi valía. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Siempre alguien estaba por delante, destacando, brillando. Eclipsándome con su luz. Sería adecuado cambiarme el nombre. Níger, debería llamarme. Nada mejor. Negro como la misma noche.

Estaba harto. Mi rabia era interna, no la demostraba, no amenazaba a nadie. Pero me consumía por dentro. Juraba en vano que algún día yo brillaría por encima suya. Rasgaría de arriba abajo aquel universo de reglas y disfrutaría de la vida que anhelé y nunca tuve.  
Me veía, iluso de mi, con mi preciosa mujer, en una amplia mansión y con un par de niños correteando. Quizás demasiado pedante, si; pero no dejaba de ser mi sueño.

Entonces, bajaba de golpe a la tierra, lastimándome por completo, para ver la realidad. Yo nunca podría estar allí, nunca la llevaría de la mano, ni besaría sus mejillas. Jamás podría degustar su vino, o deleitarme con sus obras de arte.

Tan sólo era yo, Severus Snape, que, abatido y desconsolado, inclinaba mi cabeza hacia abajo, removiendo delicadamente la poción que estaba elaborando.

Tan sólo era yo, que aún cuando la alta jerarquía de la sociedad hubiera permitido el enlace entre Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, la seguiría amando como el primer día. Tan solo era yo, pelo grasiento y narigudo, sangre sucia, quien no debía, pero anhelaba estar con ella; más aún que su propio marido.

Y tan sólo soy yo, ahora, quien contemplo el cuerpo agotado, la melena sucia y la mente rota de aquel a quien tanto envidié.

Seré yo quien hable con ella mientras Lucius esté en Azkabán.

Le haré promesas. Y no las romperé jamás.


	7. Él es normal

Mil años después, he aparecido, sip. Entre que yo me dí a la fuga y que la cabeza de Joanne anda con Lucius de juerga..pues..  
Pero bueno, éste domingo hemos retomado los retos y esas cosas. Sólo escribí yo, que mal...  
Aquí dejo una viñeta que me costó horrores escribir. Con todo lo que quiero yo a Neville, y que mala es Joanne...en fin...

* * *

**ÉL ES ... _NORMAL  
_**  
Sentado en un viejo sofá, mirando a las musarañas. Merlín sabe que le he criado, y le educado. Es un Longbottom, y aún así, ahí sigue, con la vista perdida más allá de la ventana.  
Pantalones muggles, jersey muggle, calzado muggle. _Mirada muggle_. 

Nunca tendrá la mente despierta, la mirada atenta…nunca la varita lista para actuar.  
A sus años, Frank ya estaba haciendo volar piedrecitas en el jardín. Frank…el pequeño Frankie. Antes incluso de recibir la carta, ya se había leído La aventura de la Magia. Y él ni siquiera sabe que existe el libro.

Por supuesto nunca llegará a ser auror, nunca nadie le conocerá por sus grandes méritos, siempre preguntaran¿Este es el hijo de Frank Longbottom?. Y sentirán lástima. Por él. Y por Frank.

La maldita bruja que se enfrentó a mi hijo debe estar regocijándose ella sola. ¡or Merlín! Un gran auror, sin oportunidad alguna de venganza…y Alice. Desdichada mujer. Me parte el corazón verla así, pero pienso que estaría peor si viera cómo esta su hijo.

Le amenazamos con el oscuro y hediondo pantano de Blackpool, pero permaneció inmune. Lloró y gimoteó como un niño normal. Normal, muggle. Si rastro de magia.

Todos los niños temen ese horrible lugar. A Frank no hizo falta llevarle allí. Para el día de la madre había echo una collar de margaritas y las había hechizado para que cantaran una dulce canción. Aún lo guardo, ahora que la melodía ya no suena. Ahora que ya no recibiré más.

Su abuelo dice que si no hizo nada en Blackpool, le tirara por la ventana, a ver si reacciona. O que quizás convoque una serpiente gigante, a ver si se defiende.

Pero yo sé que seguirá toda la tarde ahí, sentado en el sillón, contando los puntos de ganchillo del tapete o contemplando las motas de polvo a través de la luz. Es mi nieto, no mi hijo. _No es Frank.

* * *

_


	8. Decencia

Hola de nuevo!  
Esto es una viñeta rara rara. Por el tema y por cómo ha salido, la verdad. No me esperaba que fuera así, aunque tampoco me disgusta, jeje.  
El tema era que Lucius y Arthur, a pesar de llevarse 5 años, hubieran coincidido en Hogwarts, y cómo sería su relación. Alguien preguntó si podría haber Lucius/Arthur, y bueno...salió esto.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, es de Rowling, bla, bla...

* * *

- Weasley¿a qué debemos los honores de esta pulcritud?  
Lucius Malfoy, tan impecable como siempre, caminaba por el pasillo central de Hogwarts cuando vió una sombra mugrienta con capa, que, acertadamente, identificó como Arthur Weasley. Obviamente, dado su carácter, Arthur pasó de él, ni si quiera se tensó un músculo cuando Lucius empezó a divagar sobre su fortuna y su decencia.

Decencia. Cómo si él supiera lo que era aquello.  
No podía ser decente, si tenía cinco años más que el otro, y siempre perdía. No podía ser decente cuando siempre que le veía iba sucio, desaliñado y tremendamente cansado. Harto, más bien.  
Dobló la esquina del corredor, dejando atrás a sus amigos y se apoyó en la pared. Harto. Siempre harto de sus burlas y su prepotencia. Demonios, nunca iba a aprender.  
Se rumoreaba que la familia había acordado su matrimonio, en un futuro no muy lejano con la pequeña de las Black. Me imagino como saldrá su hijo, pensó.

Escuchó un ruido de pasos. Un ruido seco, la puntera de un zapato del 40, negro y perfectamente limpio. Con betún mágico de alguna marca cara, que seguramente olía a mil maravillas. Se miró sus zapatos. Marrones, llenos de barro y algo de verdín, que probablemente olerían a…alguna sustancia que hubiera pisado en el campo.

- Sé que estás ahí. Hueles a hierba segada. – Hueles a pobre, pensó, pero no lo dijo.  
Siempre perdía, siempre le descubría, aunque él nunca hiciera por esconderse. Cinco años menos y ya conocía todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Impresionante.

- Malfoy, déjame en paz¿porqué no vas a meterte con alguien de tu edad?- Arthur se giró y cruzó los brazos ladeando la cabeza.  
- ¿Pretendes impresionarme¿Amenazarme?.- Había dejado de caminar, y ahora ya no se le veían los zapatos. La capa se los cubría. Obviamente, su capa siempre estaba limpia y sin una sola arruga.  
- Pretendo decirte que soy Prefecto, y que si no das la vuelta y te vas….  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Weasley? Podría echarte una maldición antes de que parpadearas.

Maldita prepotencia. ¿Quién había hablado de maldiciones? Estaban deambulando por los pasillos, él sólo le amenazaba con decírselo a Slughorn, y que le bajara puntos a su casa. ¿Maldiciones? Aquel niño, porque era un niño, no podía pensar en eso.  
No era decente.

Pero lo que resultaba más grave, es que Arthur se lo creía. No era cobardía. Era que lo había visto. La semana anterior, un niño de Slytherin le había quitado la pluma de escribir a Lucius y le había atacado. No le había pegado, le había atacado. Un 'expeliarmus' en toda regla había salido de su varita, habia pillado desprevenido al muchacho y le había lanzado lejos, contra la pared.

Lucius se quedó mirando a Arthur, con aquellos ojos grises, sin sentimiento, pero con demasiada ira para ser tan pequeño. Alzó la ceja y entonces Arthur se fue. Había visto a Fabian Prewett en el pasillo de enfrente y tenía que hablar con él de un trabajo de Encantamientos.

- No puedes seguir así, Malfoy.-dijo, más para sus adentros que para Lucius, que ya se iba, a descargarse contra otro infeliz. Pronto serían más, lo sospechaba. Y aún no tenía acompañantes…entonces sería peor.

No puedes seguir así, Arthur. Eso lo había pensado. Y también pensó otras cosas, sobre su capa, y la de Lucius, y sus zapatos, y el olor de su betún, y sus ojos grises sin sentimiento. Pero eso era menos decente que toda la prepotencia de Malfoy condensada.

* * *


	9. Modos de aprendizaje

Otra viñeta para drabbles30min...esta vez, algo peculiar, cuando menos, en lo que a la pareja se refiere, pero bueno...salió esto...la culpa es de Joanne, que lo pensó ella.  
Nada más, espero que os guste, y que, para variar, todo esto, le pertenece a Rowling, a la Warner y a todos ellos :)

* * *

Paseaba por toda la estancia, con las manos entrelazadas, los pulgares formando círculos y el resto de los dedos moviéndose sin demasiado control.  
Nerviosa. No, nerviosa no, atacada. Sólo porque tenían reunión de claustro aquella tarde.  
Tropezó con una mesita de la sala y se quejó malamente. No era capaz ni de quejarse adecuadamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Obviamente, aquella semana, Saturno estaba en el cielo, aquello era bueno, propicio para los negocios, y actividades profesionales. Pero aquello no era profesional. No, desde luego.

Albus le había dicho que llevara un estudio sobre su asignatura, el nivel de aprobados, suspensos, lecciones estudiadas y por estudiar. Abrió el segundo cajón del sinfonier y aspiró aquel aroma, apenas advertido por ella, pero que en los demás causaba incluso desagrado.

Era muy organizada, en contra de lo que la gente pensara, para todo aquel tipo de cosas de sus lecciones. Desde luego, no se podían prever muchas cosas, si Marte se aliara con Júpiter o, si quien sabe, los posos del café dejarían tal o cual forma. Pero si podía prever, e incluso afirmar, que su sinfonier, y lo que él contenía estaba perfectamente ordenado. Sabía que a él le gustaba el orden desde que aquel curso había bajado una vez a su despacho. Nada que ver con el aula de mesitas y olor a incienso. Era una clase amplia, con ventanales, cortinas descorridas y luz por todas partes.

Sonrió de lado mientras pensaba en la ironía. Ella, que tenia que ver el futuro, vivía en penumbras, y él que tenía que defenderse contra la oscuridad, estaba imbuido de luz.  
Aunque, claro, ella creía que todos tenían luz interior. Si Severus la tenía¿cómo no iba a tenerla él? Con sus amables maneras, sus charlas tranquilas, sus cálidas sonrisas. Aquellos chocolates que preparaban en las tardes de tormenta, mientras hablaban de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran profecías o encantamientos siniestros.

Había acabado con los papeles de la reunión. Los colocó cuidadosamente en una carpetita, y los posó en la mesa grande de su aula. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo lo estaría haciendo él, con aquellos muebles de madera maciza, donde quien sabe qué cosas habría, siempre preparado para enseñar a sus alumnos con la práctica, siempre dispuesto a que comprendieran que la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se aprendía con una varita en la mano, no con un libro encima de la mesa.

Sí, así le había dicho la primera semana en la que llegó. Si era sincera, ella se veía bastante limitada con su varita. Y con su mente. No estaba segura de poder adivinar que día haría a la mañana siguiente, aunque imploraba que fuera tormenta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando pensó en ello, y se sobresalto cuando oyó cómo llamaban a su puerta, justo antes de que un trueno se escuchara retumbar contra los cristales.  
- Sybill¿estás por aquí?

Aquella voz. Su voz, que no se cansaría nunca de escuchar, por más que Minerva decía que sufría agudos catarros, o que Severus aseguraba que estuviera gravemente taponada.  
- Sí, claro…profesor Lupin, pase…  
Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del hombre que ahora caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a las mesitas pequeñas del aula.  
- Por favor, Sybill, llámame Remus, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, él hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Se sentó en una silla destinada a su alumnos y comenzó a sacar de un pequeño maletín, un juego de té de porcelana. La tetera y una de las tazas eran blancas. La otra taza estaba llena de dibujos de árboles, jardines, plantas, alguna estrella…

- Recuerda que hoy debemos acabar de pintar el plato. – Remus le guiño un ojo suavemente y a continuación, con un sencillo hechizo, rellenó la tetera con chocolate.- Siéntate, Sybill. Tenemos que acabarlo antes de la reunión¿has preparado los papeles que Albus ha pedido?

Sybill asintió, señaló la carpetita de encima de la mesa y se sentó con él, dispuesta a pasar otra tarde de tormenta bebiendo chocolate, porque la vida se aprende pintando tazas de porcelana inglesa y juntando las manos tímidamente por debajo de la mesa, no con reuniones de claustro ni dando clase en un aula iluminada.

* * *


	10. Ayudar

Ésta semana han decidido hacer sesión especial, y hay 5 retos alcohólicos.  
La verdad es que todos tienen buena pinta. Y los de la semana pasada también, así que a lo mejor escribo más.  
Espero que os guste éste :)

* * *

Un paso para adelante. Dos para atrás. Para adelante…  
Parecía que estuviera bailando la conga, más o menos. No podía ser tan difícil. Tan sólo era cuestión de tino, acertar a poner los pies seguido uno del otro e impulsarse hacia adelante. Hacia delante, no hacia atrás, demonios.

Obviamente, con aquel tipo de agilidad innata, acabó tirado en el suelo. Levantarse parecía una tarea demasiado compleja. Así que optó por no hacerlo. No señor, él no se levantaría de allí hasta que….Ya pensaría algo. De momento, siguió allí tirado, y había encontrado interesantes las baldosas del suelo, así que tenía para rato.

Todo lo largo que era, así se encontró a Sirius cuando fue a buscarle. La diferencia era que estaba tirado en el suelo, con la botella a un lado y concentradísimo en las baldosas, en vez de en la Sala Común como esperaba.

- ¡Por Merlín! .- James se había dado cuenta tarde de que había pensado en voz alta. De todas formas, él no le oía.  
Se acercó a su amigo y en vista de que era inútil hablar con él de otra cosa que no fuera el tipo de granulado de las baldosas, procedió a intentar levantarle. Cargarle sobre sus hombros y subir las cuatro escaleras que les separaban de la Sala Común.  
Dicho así, no parecía difícil. Es más, hasta le sonaba factible. Pero no había considerado todas las variables. La más importante: Sirius combinado con alcohol. Alcohol muggle, puntualizó, después de leer la etiqueta de la botella.

Perfecto. Sus opciones eran escasas. Remus se había desentendido de ellos, y probablemente estuviera durmiendo, cosa que debería de estar haciendo él mismo, para ser exactos. Peter no bajaría ni por todos los pasteles de limón del mundo, y no entraba en su lista bajar a las cocinas a por comida para él.  
Lo que había dicho. Opciones nulas. Tenía que subirlo él. Debería haber una regla que prohibiera dejar alcohol cerca de Sirius, siempre acababa mal todo, y curiosamente, James siempre estaba implicado.

- Coño, James…- Sirius enfocó sus ojos grises contra los de su amigo y sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Ya no te hace caso Evans y vienes a por mí, o que te pasa?  
Se le había olvidado, que con alcohol, Sirius se pensaba que todo el mundo quería algo con él. Ya lo pensaba habitualmente de medio mundo, pero borracho, _también incluía al otro medio_.

- No me jodas, y levántate. No puedo agacharme, tengo la espalda molida. Y no, Lily no tiene nada que ver, idiota. Es del partido de la semana pasada.  
Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Para qué quería James agacharse? Tendía que hablar seriamente con Evans, debía prestarle más atención, parecía algo necesitado. Era como su hermano, pero no podía ser tan cruel con él. La sequía era un trauma para alguien como James, y podía provocarle delirios. Cosa mala.

Haciendo un gran sacrificio por su parte, abandonó el apasionante e interesante mundo del granulado de las baldosas y trató de incorporarse. Apoyó una palma de la mano, después la otra y se impulsó hacia delante.

¡Lo había conseguido! Pero…miró rápidamente a ambos lados, y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el suelo. Pero si las baldosas ya estaban más lejos… ¿habría conjurado una especie de suelo mágico invisible? Abría y cerraba los ojos, los frotaba, y volvía a mirar de nuevo abajo.  
Un momento. No estaba en el suelo. Estaba….encima de James. Era grave aquello, su amigo había conseguido tirarle al suelo. Y le gustaba estar debajo, quien lo hubiera pensado. Pues no se saldría con la suya.

De repente, unos pasos les sobresaltaron, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada por remediarlo, tenían frente a sí al cabrón grasiento. Literalmente, fueron las dos primeras palabras que dijeron. Aún se estaban revolviendo para tratar de separarse cuando los ojos de Snape se abrían como platos ante la escena: En mitad del pasillo central de Hogwarts, James Potter y Sirius Black, borrachos como cubas, uno encima del otro, revolcándose por el suelo.

Snape se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber tenido una cámara de fotos a mano. Y daba gracias a los dioses por no tener memoria fotográfica. Quería humillarlos a ellos, no tener pesadillas por las noches.  
Cuando giró sobre sus talones, creyó escuchar la voz de Potter:  
- ¡Nunca más te ayudo, Sirius!  
**¿Ayudar?**

* * *


	11. Chillidos de mandrágora

Debe hacer eones que no actualizo por aquí. La verdad es que últimamente he paerticipado en todos los retos de drabbles30min, y he decidido que voy a subirlos. Son sólo cuatro, contando este, así que tampoco es una barbaridad. Aunque solo sea para tenerlos todos recogidos en algún sitio, jejeje.  
Éste forma arte de esa nueva obsesión mía que se llama Neville/Hannah, que me lleva a hacer relatos de ellos bajo cualquier premisa. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**Chillidos de mandrágora**

Apasionante. Totalmente _apasionante_. La clase de Historia de la Magia era lo peor que había visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. Quizás eso era mucho decir, pero...quizás sí que era lo más aburrido.

Salir de aquel aula donde no había aire, sino bostezos fue todo un alivio para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Se dirigían al Invernadero, donde la profesora Sprout les esperaba con una sorpresa. Harry y Ron se colocaron al lado derecho de la mesa, junto a algunos alumnos más. Era su segundo año en Hogwarts, y ya se iban a enfrentar al horrible chillido de las mandrágoras. Así se lo presento su profesora, y así entraron ellos a aquella sala.

Olía a tierra mojada y a hierba recién segada, a humedad, y pociones varias que Sprout utilizaba como fertilizantes de plantas. Hannah había entrado tantas veces allí que juraba poder dibujar un croquis exacto de la situación de cada maceta. Habían pasado al menos diez años desde que abandonara Hogwarts, el colegio, y el Invernadero. Muchos más, en realidad. Su cabello ya no era tan rubio como antes, ya no estaba recogido en sus coletas, y había perdido su brillo. Su piel aparecía levemente arrugada, y en sus ojos se podía ver un cansancio y un desgaste que evidenciaba los años que había vivido.

Siempre le gustó aquel Invernadero, desde aquel primer día que se encontró con un niño regordete y patosillo transplantando una mandrágora. Mientras paseaba lentamente por el lugar, recordó como si fuera aquel mismo momento, el instante en el que la planta empezó a chillar, cosa muy normal, como la profesora les había dicho. Neville se había desmayado, y poco después, ella caía redonda al suelo. No se había acordado de colocarse bien las orejeras, o eso habían dicho. Los dos fueron llevados a la enfermería.

El chillido de las mandrágoras dio pie a muchas cosas. Principalmente a burlas y mofas por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, pero siempre eran para Neville, pocas veces para ella. Se paró frente a una de las ventanas, dejando que el sol le diera en la cara, sintiéndose reconfortada por su calor. Su hija cursaba ya su último curso, y no tendría más ocasiones de transplantar mandrágoras, ni de visitar aquel hermoso lugar que tantos recuerdos traía a Hannah.

Pasados los años, uno se da cuenta de lo que tuvo, y de lo que pudo haber tenido. Ella piensa, y reflexiona, y llega a la conclusión de que no pudo haber tenido más. No pudo haber sido más feliz, ni más triste. Eran elementos contrapuestos, pero no por ello innecesarios. El dolor le había enseñado a valorar aún más la felicidad. Por eso, cuando después de la Batalla de Ministerios se hablaba de Neville y ella andaba cerca, disimulaba sus emociones, pero era consciente de albergar en sí una dicha inmensa.

En séptimo curso las cosas fueron a peor. Los mortífagos se habían hecho con el control del Colegio, y los abusos de autoridad eran constantes y continuos. Varias veces fueron obligados a torturar a sus compañeros sin motivo justificado, y varias veces ellos se negaron. Neville era de aquellos alumnos que más sufrían la ira de los falsos profesores y, al acabar el día, su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras. Cuando aquella mañana, Alecto Carrow le obligó a probar con Hannah Abbott la maldición Cruciatus, y se negó, el muchacho acabó en la enfermería. Pero no estaba sólo, Hannah se había desmayado allí mismo, y estaba en la cama contigua a la suya.

El sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, y Hannah comenzó a sentir frío. Un hombre de aspecto algo canoso entró en el Invernadero, se acercó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿En qué pensabas? No intentes engañarme, sabes que no funcionaría.

Hannah sonrió, y abrazó a su marido, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de fin de curso. Su hija acababa una etapa de la vida, y ellos querían estar allí para verla feliz.

- Pensaba en nosotros, Nev, y en cómo nos conocimos. Y en nuestra hija, y en el futuro. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pensando en realidad, que su marido no sabría nunca la verdad. Aquellos desmayos, y aquellas visitas tan frecuentes a la enfermería por su parte no eran, como él creía, producto de su delicada salud. Pero quizás era mejor así, pensó.

Al legar a las escaleras del Colegio, Neville sonrió, pensando que, una vez más, Hannah creía haberle engañado. Cierto era que su naturaleza era despistada, pero no tanto como su mujer creía. De todas formas, ella fingía desmayos, y él algún hueso roto. La cuestión era y había sido siempre, visitar la enfermería, y coincidir en camas vecinas.

¿Mentiras? Prefería disfrazar la realidad con causas accidentales, y sabía que Hannah se desmayaría de nuevo al volver a casa, y allí estaría su eterna lesión de rodilla. Como siempre había sido, desde aquella mañana con las mandrágoras y sus chillidos.

* * *


	12. Batalla perdida

Hola!  
Probablemente, éste sea el drabble más raro que he hecho en mi vida, jejeje. Totalmente impersonal, sin ningún tipo de referencia a un momento concreto...nada. La única condición era que contara el momento inmediatamente después a una batalla. Y aquí está. Podéis situarlo en el momento que queráis, yo personalmente lo hice imaginándome la Primera Guerra.  
Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Batalla perdida**

Aún se escuchaban los quejidos y los lamentos de los heridos. A lo lejos, un par de aurores continuaba luchando contra un grupo de mortífagos. Pero, para ser sinceros, ya estaba todo acabado.

Había sido una trampa, una vil y absurda trampa en la que habían caído como principiantes. Y se sentían culpables por ello. Asquerosamente culpables. Porque por su ineptitud, varios compañeros yacían ahora en el frío suelo, y otros tantos agonizaban en las camillas improvisadas. Eran transportados inmediatamente a San Mungo, quizás sin la discreción y protección adecuada, pero realmente no había tiempo que perder.

Cualquiera se podía aparecer entonces en el Hospital y provocar un gran desastre. Preferían no pensar en eso, y dedicarse a auxiliar a los heridos, a los caídos. A ellos mismos, tan necesitados como el resto. Fragmentado, confuso...el grupo ya no era consistente y podían ser blanco fácil de los mortífagos. Aún así, echaron a correr por el que había sido campo de batalla, abandonando toda precaución, poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas, en busca de una respiración, un soplo de aire, un mínimo aliento que les dijera que aún había alguien vivo.

Los gritos cesaban, los cadáveres se apilaban y no podían hacer otra cosa que lamentarse. Voldemort y sus secuaces lo tenían todo pensado, calculado, y no había forma de escapar. Aún cuando ya no quedaban mortífagos en la zona, los aurores respiraban intranquilos, con temor de que una máscara blanca les arrebatara su vida y la de sus compañeros.

No había apenas tiempo para valorar el combate, para contrastar impresiones, como se hacía otras veces. Otras veces que resultábamos vencedores, pensaban para sí. Era de noche ya cuando los últimos heridos fueron llevados a San Mungo. Era de día cuando habían salido del refugio provisional de los Aurores, de camino a una redada como tantas otras.

Exhaustos, agotados. Vencidos. Así estaban, después de varias horas de incesante lucha, siempre en minoría, siempre agazapados, escondidos. No habían planeado bien la estrategia, ni se habían percatado de que los mortífagos recibían refuerzos por el flanco sur. Se habían lanzado a la batalla, sin esperar, sin considerar.

Y así había resultado. Los heridos se contaban por decenas, en diversas plantas del Hospital. Los muertos prefería no contarlos. Las luces de un nuevo día asomaban en el horizonte, no había rastro alguno de sus enemigos, tan sólo unos jirones de ropa negra prendidos de algún saliente de las paredes.

Una noche para olvidar, un combate para no recordar jamás. Tan sólo esperaban poder aprender de lo sucedido aquel día, para no volver a caer en su propia osadía. Menospreciar al enemigo era un error fatal que les había resultado demasiado caro. No debía haber sido así.

Quizás no hubiera otra oportunidad. Mientras, únicamente les quedaba el deber de velar por los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos y atender lo mejor posible a los heridos.

El resto era historia: la batalla con el peor resultado para los aurores desde que había empezado la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro.

* * *


	13. Buen trabajo

Hola de nuevo!  
Con esta viñetita, saqué a pasear a la parte cruel y cochina que hay dentro de la musa, porque hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba escondida. Me costó volverle a coger el truquillo, pero parece ser que lo he conseguido. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Buen trabajo**

En la fría y lóbrega celda de Azkabán, entre el susurro helado de los dementotes y el incesante ritmo de las goteras del techo, Bellatrix Lestrange pensaba. Nada y todo a la vez, concreto y abstracto, su cabeza divagaba aquí y allá sobre el pasado, el presente y, ¿porqué no? el futuro.

Trataba de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, tenía bastante con los ronquidos de su cuñado, y el lacónico paso de los celadores. No, era obvio que no estaba hecha para aquel lugar, pero quizás, pensó, se lo tenía merecido. Oh, sí, se podría decir que había sido una niña mala, y por eso estaba castigada. Extendió su brazo hacia delante, admirando la Marca, como tallada a cincel en aquella fina superficie, y no pudo evitar un suspiro de admiración.

¿Cómo había sido su vida desde que el Lord en persona le grabara la maldad en la superficie de su ser? Muchos habían perecido a sus manos, y otros tantos hubieran preferido la muerte, su obra era impecable, según decían. impecable, cruel...la raíz era la misma, una gran obra, y ella saboreaba cada alarido, cada último estertor que salía del alma de sus víctimas. Aunque claro, siempre había preferencias.

Bellatrix era una mujer orgullosa de las labores bien hechas, y no pudo más que sentir orgullo de sí misma una noche de no hacía demasiado tiempo, cuando ella y otros tres mortífagos más entraron en un hogar, y...bueno, el resto era historia. De hecho, tan acertado había sido su trabajo, que estaba encerrada en Azkabán precisamente por eso. La comunidad mágica se horrorizó haría unos meses al comprobar el estado en el que habían quedado los Longbottom después de que los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. les torturaron.

Tortura. Paladeó lentamente la palabra, sintiéndola en su boca y en su lengua, notando como ascendía por su garganta, naciendo allá en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nacía su ira. Después de aquella noche, sintió una mezcla curiosa de sentimientos que nunca antes pensó sentir. Sabía que nada les pudieron decir de su Señor, y aún así, se sentía satisfecha. Orgullosa. Por haber contemplado el patetismo del ser humano en su más elevada potencia, por haber contemplado con sus propios ojos cómo la locura y la demencia hacían acto de presencia en aquella casa.

Exultante. Porque se sabía autora y partícipe de la masacre al mismo tiempo. Porque aún recordaba los cientos de rayos que salieron de sus varitas, la mirada furibunda y deseosa de Barty mientras ejecutaba una y otra vez la Maldición y la cara imperturbable de su marido mientras torturaba. Era mejor así, más acorde para con su persona.

Rodolphus nunca sabría lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche, no todo, al menos. o quizás sí. No estaba segura, pero en realidad, poco le importaba.

Haber tratado de torturar a un muggle cualquiera que paseaba por la calle mientras el hijo de Crouch le levantaba la falda del vestido y le penetraba sin demasiada compasión era su mejor obra. Su mejor trabajo, tan sólo superada por la mentira y el descaro con el que engañó a su marido durante el ataque a los Longbottom.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma y casi pudo sentir los jadeos entrecortados de Barty en su cuello, y recordó cómo temblaba su voz al pronunciar la Maldición Imperdonable en aquel callejón. El vagabundo cayó al suelo al instante.

- La próxima vez no seas tan impetuoso, Crouch.- le dijo mientras se bajaba la falda y se dirigía al punto de encuentro con su marido.- Pretendemos que nos dure un poco más la diversión ¿no?

Y ciertamente, resultó divertido. Los dos hermanos Lestrange, peleando con Frank Longbottom, mientras ella y Crouch se ocupaban de su mujer. Uno en frente del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, recordando lo sucedido hacía unos minutos en el callejón y disfrutando de un trabajo bien hecho.

En su fría y lóbrega celda de Azkabán, Bellatrix sonrió. Después de todo, había disfrutado aquella noche.

* * *


	14. Todo había terminado

En momentos como éste es cuando se justifica el rating T que le puse al principio. Aviso, contiene escenas fuertes, tortura, y violación. Pero es más fuerte lo que te puedas imaginar que lo que realmente está escrito. Definitivamente, la musa se me ha cambiado de bando, jejeje.

* * *

**Todo había terminado**

No había apenas luz y el aire era más bien escaso. Afuera se escuchaba la tormenta en todo su esplendor, e incluso se podía adivinar el momento exacto del relámpago. Un zulo estrecho y asfixiante, escondido en la profundidad de un remoto bosque. Allí le habían llevado. Si afinaba un poco el oído, podía escuchar cómo rompían las olas, un poco distante.

_Estoy cerca del mar_, pensó. Pero en momentos como aquel, ni siquiera la idea de volver a ver el mar y la escarpada costa de su hogar podían consolarla. Llevaba, cuando menos, una semana encerrada a cal y canto en aquella especie de caseta subterránea, sufriendo casi cualquier tipo de maldiciones en su piel. _Casi_, era la palabra. Sus captores, siempre ocultos bajo oscuras túnicas, y amparados en la oscuridad del recinto, no se había atrevido a tocarla siquiera. afortunadamente, necesitaban la varita para las Maldiciones, y apenas le habían rozado la piel. Sangresucia, decían. O escoria, incluso.

Marlene imploraba al cielo para que todo siguiera así. No tenía idea de hasta cuando podría seguir soportando la torturas, pero prefería la magia a cualquier otra cosa. Era consciente, o eso creía, de que jamás desvelaría detalle alguno de sus compañeros, por mínimo que fuera. Pero prefería caer fulminada por demasiados cruciatus a que aquellos mortífagos se le acercaran.

Corrían rumores de lo que ciertos seguidores de Lord Voldemort hacían a sus víctimas, especialmente si eran mujeres. Incluso existía un grupo de ayuda, creado ante tal situación. Pero ella siempre había creído exagerado todo aquello. Ellos deseaban información, la casta y racional mente de Marlene no aceptaba posibilidad alguna de violencia sexual.

Por eso cuando, después de haber sufrido una intensa sesión de cruciatus, como siempre infructuosa para sus captores, oyó abrirse la puerta de nuevo, su cuerpo se tensó, pero no tembló en absoluto. Lo hizo cuando se giró y pudo ver a la cara a un hombre que no había estado en aquel zulo antes. Sabía quien era, le veía casi a diario en el Ministerio. Un saludo amable, un gesto cortés, una caída de ojos. Todo aquello no encajaba, ¿le habrían cogido a él también? Sintió lástima y pesar por su compañero, y quizás algo más. En su interior, sentía que una parte de sí misma se rompía.

La otra parte se hizo pedazos. Inmediatamente después de entrar, Augustus Rookwood, con una mirada fría y carente de emoción, le habló. Ni rastro del gesto cortés o de la palabra amable.

- ¡Zorra! – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y desgraciadamente, Marlene comprendió. Su corazón, roto en mil añicos, su cuerpo lacerado por el golpe que acababa de recibir de su propia mano. Y su cuerpo temblando de pánico porque realmente, los rumores _sí_ eran ciertos.

- ¡Llevas una semana aquí y no has sido capaz de decir nada, estúpida! ¡Me vas a decir algo aunque sea lo último que hagas en tu asquerosa vida!

La muchacha observaba, aterrorizada, cómo aquel joven educado y amable que veía casi a diario en el Ministerio, se estaba quitando el cinturón y hacía ademán de descargarlo contra ella. El mismo joven amable con el que compartía té y pastas a la salida del trabajo, y con el que anhelaba un minuto más cuando él se iba. Lo tenía enfrente suya, iracundo, fuera de sí, con el pantalón desabrochado y dispuesto a acabar con ella.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías, _Marlie_? –dijo suave y dulcemente mientras la levantaba del suelo y la zarandeaba brutalmente. Ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y llorar. No guardaba fuerzas para resistirse, sería inútil. _Auggie_ siempre había sido más fuerte y corpulento que ella, estaba a su merced.

Mientras él le embestía brutalmente contra la pared y ella notaba cómo se quebraba su cuerpo, afuera de la caseta no se escuchaba nada. Ni un grito, ni un lamento. Había resistido una semana de torturas infringidas a su cuerpo, pero la joven y enamoradiza Marlene McKinnon no había soportado que su apreciado amigo resultara un traidor. Un espía de Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio, donde día a día la había engatusado, para abandonarla a su suerte en aquel zulo, perdido en la inmensidad del bosque.

Cuatro harapos cubrían su magullado cuerpo, su figura estaba contorsionada sobre sí misma. Cuando aquella misma noche el Señor Oscuro apareció por allí, ella simplemente no pudo ni quiso resistirse al poder de aquella abrasadora luz verde. _Todo había terminado_.

* * *


End file.
